Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a high frequency electrical connector.
Description of Prior Art
With the rising demand on the miniaturization and high speed data transmission of a variety of data storage media, e.g. hard disk drive, the size of the dedicated electrical connector for transmitting high frequency signal, e.g. a connector compatible to Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) protocol tends to compact and light-weight design and it is required to contain more and more conductive contacts with different applications. With a limited amount in the electrical connector, the arrangement density of conductive contacts accommodated in the electrical connector is facing a major challenge since the pitch between two conductive contacts of the electrical connector is smaller in dimension and subjects to the standard pitch defined in a specific connector protocol. Due to the above-described standards, a change in impedance of the conductive contacts results in the problem of impedance matching between male connector and female connector so that the high frequency signal between the male and female connectors cannot be correctly transmitted.
Furthermore, the high frequency signal passes through the conductive contacts, the adjacent conductive contacts therebetween causes a crosstalk effect, which results in downgrading the transmission stability of the high frequency signal. In some conventional techniques, a conductive sheet or shell is covered with the electrical connector to electrically connect to the ground path of the electrical connector so that the conductive sheet or shell is able to absorb the electrical field or magnetic field, which is produced by the high frequency signal and causes the crosstalk effect, to reduce the crosstalk effect, however, the conductive sheet or shell will increase the manufacturing cost. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel electrical connector to solve the problems of the conventional technique.